


满足自我的存档集

by Jonkoping013



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Elisabeth（musical）, Kronprinz Rudolf | The Crown Prince (2006), Princess Sissi (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkoping013/pseuds/Jonkoping013
Summary: Coco表哥和Bill表弟





	满足自我的存档集

　　The return of the native

　　*如果你自杀前忘了亲死神*  
　　  
　　睁开点眼睛，他却觉得在烧的是嗓子，肺中的空气稀少得几口都能吞吐干净，而新的补给明显又是不足的。折磨，溺水样的折磨。他一刹那间的念头来源更深远的记忆。比那时的他还要高个一些的水缸，摸起来粗糙不平的边沿以及泛着黝黑波纹残忍紧缠的一缸死水，不舒服的不仅仅只有正在往上侵蚀的胃酸,还有在他头颅里像水中涟漪一样一阵阵激荡开并迫使他立刻弯下腰去的钝痛。他蜷起身子，不得不靠紧他侧身的那面漆黑的墙，它有些过于单薄，虽然不用担心它顷刻就倒塌，但确实给不了人心安的感觉。  
　　  
　　他仍是这个姿势，倾过头往上看，厚重的深色布帘斜在一边半遮半掩地盖着这面怪异的黑墙，再上面，他看到些许的光亮，在这样一片黑暗中显得晃眼与刺目。宁静的光点在渐隐中扑闪忽亮，光芒模糊朦胧，必不会是镶嵌其上的珍贵宝珠。他费了好一会才意识到这是什么，大约是外面星星点点的灯火。  
　　  
　　他在马车上。一辆不知道穿梭过多少剧院的出租马车，皇家专用的车辆比它宽敞明亮，但它是他这热衷于做孤胆英雄与少女们的阿尔芒的皇太子的老朋友。他熟悉它，熟悉这底下绵软的坐垫，熟悉这柔软的椅背，轻柔的弹力将他上托，又把他妥帖地拢在怀中。坐一辆皇室马车是这样，坐一辆出租马车也是这样，只是没人会在寻花问柳的时候还带着家徽去冒险。他如此和出租马车结下了深厚友谊。那么，今天他和他的马车要去往何方呢？  
　　  
　　路并不平整，车在颠簸中继续行进。他把脸转向了车窗的那侧，痛苦扭曲过的面容被不解抚平，彼时乡间的灯火已经褪去在温柔的夜色，只有极淡的廖烟还在远方的空中继续回旋。饶是这样，那种天地间自然而然形成的片刻阴影还是让他嗅到了一丝零星松快的气息来，气势十足的建筑在那片阑珊中隐去，他不知道他正在远去哪，靠近哪。一个肉桂香气味的吻好像还在他的嘴上缠绵，远道而来的流浪政客拍着他的肩，面向他的那张布满灰尘的脸上期盼像蝴蝶般扑张着翅膀，他却禁不住要蹲下呕吐。  
　　  
　　额窦炎此时颤颤巍巍地发作，他死了才对，他捂了下他即将下落的脸，忍不住把指腹贴上太阳穴，他在回忆中想起，他对自己开了一枪。被扣下的扳机，巨大的轰鸣声，还有那个双手交叠奉于胸前的女子。她的床边，奥匈帝国的皇太子坐在一把木椅上，时间停滞在他举枪的一刹那。他开枪了，原该是个死人。  
　　  
　　但是，他颓丧地放开了手，原该已经被推翻，他还活着。他曾经自信且自豪地认为自己能用现有的科学粉碎愚昧的一切，他吹熄过通灵宴会的烛灯，把用作诡计道具的面粉倾洒在它油滑主人的脸上，他用捉弄般的语气嘲讽道，科学很无情。死神站在羊头挂饰前，无动于衷地看着他。  
　　  
　　该死。他的声音吞没在喉口，喘息跑了出来，像那些绝望的难民一样因被死神追赶而唉声叹气而发不出一点声音。他不时便衣出行，有一次在匈牙利的街头驻足，为一群寒酸的赶路者让路，见证他们的叹息。马上的女皇雕塑亦在散发着水果香气的街市上，作为他的临时同伴观看见证着，他问走在他前方的死神，你亲过我的先祖么，你正要去把你的亲吻印在那些流浪者的嘴上么。  
　　  
　　他咽下了那口苦痛的气，把它吞回肚中，无形的手松开了对他喉间的挟制，他念出了声，干涩的嗓音再次靠着媒介传进了他的耳里。  
　　  
　　“该死，真该死，我怎么会忘了亲他呢。”  
　　  
　　痛楚再度袭来，他攥紧了自己胸前的衣料，脑中的钝痛已经佐证了他的猜想——这场失误导致的结果，被他扔在后头的一切又回来了。如之前发生过无数次的场景一样，他乘上死神的马车，死神缓缓地驾着马车，他不知道驶向哪，倦怠的眼皮耷拉下来。他和死神一门之隔，他很容易看见死神朝他转过头来，优雅地向上托着礼帽的帽檐，死神说，我有两位乘客，你和永恒。他对自己说，得把那位叫永恒的乘客推下去，然后轮到他自己。他记起，他遗忘，在这种反复中，他举起了枪，目标是自己的太阳穴。死神对他吼道，死亡不是逃避。他说，这是我的决意，我受够了，我不要与你再共游下去。Mary亲上了他，抓着他的手臂恳求他为了她跟上这华尔兹的舞步。他交叉着旋转着前行，避开死神的目光，低下头轻轻撬开情人的贝齿，政客在他身后绝望地被风吹倒，Mary的泪水滑上他们相连的嘴唇，咸苦的滋味犹如海水，一滴便已汹涌，他的心灵已经在这片苦涩的泪海中荡漾，他举起手，期待一声枪响——  
　　  
　　“咔——”  
　　  
　　车门被人从外面打开了，响声酷似枪膛卡壳。不知道什么时候马车已经停下，车夫打开了车门，他的心中忽然涌进一种介乎于希望与绝望之间的光亮来——这次来开门的是死亡还是永恒？  
　　  
　　“大公殿下，我们到了。”平凡的车夫对他行着礼，他对着陌生的称谓与身影，愣了一愣，然后才想起来这已经不在死神该管的范畴之内，且他的管家也无权参与。谁都无法介入，包括他的母亲。他在那个世界呆得太久，时不时会遗忘那个带他降临世间的宫殿，阴沉的霍夫堡。现在他想起来了，带着一点惶恐，这是他和他父亲的战争，他将了伟大的弗朗茨皇帝一军，丑闻一定已经在维也纳发酵，他想象出他父亲失望痛苦交织的神情，随后又惶惶地想起，这只是皇太子必死时的假设。  
　　  
　　他还是个活人哩。他寂下神色，问，“你带我到了哪？”这里比霍夫堡那个死气沉沉的地方要来得明快些，至少这风是自由的，要么把自己暴露在一干亲戚或指责或嘲弄或漠然的目光下，要么在一个与世隔绝的林间小屋里打发余生。他猜着，车夫又说：  
　　  
　　“殿下，按照陛下的指示，我送您到德国大使馆，这就是。”  
　　  
　　车夫把左手的马鞭扔给了右手，然后抬起来，用他那根粗肿的中指戳进前方的迷雾里，Rudolf顺着他的手指往上看。森林的中心一反之前光秃的态势，巨大的冷杉树环拢着一栋建筑物。“什么？”他惊呼着，抬起头，看着那栋灯火通明的四层建筑的最高层，落地窗打开着，房间里的陈设一览无遗。镜子前的神灵在偷笑，苍白冷峻的面容被光线罩出了实质，死神就在这里。他的口型在对Rudolf说：“欢迎你。”  
　　  
　　“我从来不知道……”，他在底楼的空地，看着追赶了他大半生的神灵，对着那唯一的人类听众说，“Wilhelm那家伙还把大使馆建在了这里……”  
　　

现在包围Rudolf的是穿梭的冷风，正从两栋挨得挤挤的矮楼里扑来，压着他的面过去。他恍恍地盯着前头，喉咙被折磨得不余下一点任空气过去的地方，嘶哑古怪的音节从里头发出来。他在咳嗽。丢了手套却意外得到两枚克朗奖励的车夫对皇太子交了底，他老实巴交，祖先以耕种为生，到他也是这样。临时让他来充当车夫工作的人是位“老爷”，命令的第一级当然是皇帝陛下，“老爷”形容的是中间级，Rudolf听着对方“很有官员老爷派头，头顶近秃，眼神锐利，比起奥地利人，一板一眼的下巴更像英国绅士”的描述，摇了摇头，十之八九对方就是那位与他天生不对头的爱尔兰宰相。他苦笑起来，塔菲与他的厄运纠缠原来连“死亡”都跨越得过去。  
他想着想着，不由盯着车夫的马鞭看起来，对方抿开厚实的嘴唇，靴尖在走动间溅上不安分的泥土，马鞭的头子垂到湿泞泞的地上。马夫再次把灰色的布料裹上脖颈，多余的料子包围了红彤彤的脸，只留下那双因为对向皇太子而显得虔诚的属于平民的蓝眼睛。他对Rudolf绽开了一个看不见的笑容，善意只靠眼睛旁的细纹传递，他说自己的下一站是到维也纳法院去拯救一位身陷丑闻的奥地利女大公*，此刻就要启程。  
Rudolf清嗓的时候习惯拨弄上衣的领口，他的那件雪白的制服短衣又穿在了上身，火绒草从肩膀一直缀到腰肌，雪白的花骨朵叫嚣着继承人的勇气，他低头俯视的时候叫它入殓时的礼服。不知道谁为他穿上的，对于他“死后”到“复活”这段时间发生的故事，他毫无印象。“那位女大公出了什么事？”拨开两粒纽扣终于从喉咙的不适中缓过来的Rudolf听着熟悉的称谓，忍不住用一声发问，叫停那正在马匹上忙活的身影。  
他们的距离此刻已经远了很多。马夫坐上了车厢前的座板，两手有条不紊地调整着缰绳，嘴里哼着乡间的小调，朴实的快乐凝起了一面墙。“有位女演员心碎而死了”，马夫说。


End file.
